jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Animation Group
Warner Animation Group (abbreviated as WAG) is the current feature animation label of Warner Bros. Animation, part of Warner Bros., a division of Time Warner. The studio is the successor to the dissolved hand-drawn animation department Warner Bros. Feature Animation. The studio is best known for The Lego Movie franchise. History In January 2013, Jeff Robinov (then head of the studio's motion picture division) founded a screenplay development department, nicknamed a "think tank" for developing theatrical animated films, known as the Warner Animation Group. It is the successor to the dissolved hand-drawn animation department Warner Bros. Feature Animation. The group includes John Requa, Glenn Ficarra, Nicholas Stoller, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and Jared Stern. Warner Bros. created the group with the hope that the box office reception of their films will be competitive with other animation studios' releases. The group is reportedly somewhat similar to Pixar Animation Studios' "brain trust" in terms of how its members consult with one another and give feedback on each other's projects. On February 7, 2014, Warner Animation Group released their first film, The Lego Movie, a film animated by Animal Logic. It was met with positive reviews and proved to be a box office success. On January 7, 2013, Warner Animation Group announced their second film, Storks, which was originally scheduled for a 2015 release, but was pushed to September 23, 2016. On the same day, they announced their third film, Smallfoot, which was originally scheduled for release in 2016, but was later moved to 2018. Storks was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks and was met with mixed reviews from critics. On February 7, 2014, the same day The Lego Movie was released, it was reported that Jared Stern and Michelle Morgan were hired to write The Lego Movie Sequel. The sequel was announced to be released on May 26, 2017, but later that year, it was reported that a spin-off film featuring Batman from The Lego Movie might take the sequel's release date, pushing the sequel to May 18, 2018. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller returned to script and co-direct the sequel. Rob Schrab was set to direct the film, but was later replaced by Mike Mitchell due to "creative differences". On June 2016, the release date was pushed to February 8, 2019. On February 10, 2017, Warner Bros. released The Lego Batman Movie, which received positive reviews from critics. The Lego Ninjago Movie, based on the Lego Ninjago theme of Lego toys, was released September 22, 2017. Upon release, the film was met with mixed reviews from critics. Upcoming projects On March 27, 2015, it was reported that Jason Segel and Drew Pearce are going to co-direct and write a script to a new "Lego Movie" spin-off named The Billion Brick Race. Other WAG films announced in 2015 are based on Adventure Time, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Speedy Gonzales and Bone. In late September 2015, it was reported that Warner Bros. and Warner Animation Group were working on an animated musical called Meet The Beatles based on The Beatles, the film is to be directed by Paul King, who directed Paddington. In March 2016, Warner Bros. announced plans for a shared universe of animated films based on various Hanna-Barbera characters, starting with an reboot of the Scooby-Doo film series, originally scheduled for September 21, 2018 in the United States. In May 2017, Warner Bros. announced that the film, titled Scooby, will be released May 15, 2020. On January 24, 2018, it was announced that Warner Bros. Animation was in development of an animated Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat film as part of a creative partnership with Seuss Enterprises. On May 23, 2018, it was announced that WAG will produce an animated adaptation of The Ice Dragon, a children's fantasy book by George R. R. Martin. Martin will produce and possibly write the script for the film. Filmography Released films Upcoming films Films in development S Combines live-action with animation. R Not produced, but released Warner Animation Group under its label. Short films Other work * The Unlucky Neighbor — Uncredited; production arm of Warner Bros. Animation * Jeremy: Ultimate Battle ''— Uncredited * ''The Woodson Movie — Uncredited; production arm of Warner Bros. Animation * Wild Jungle ''— Uncredited * ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies — Uncredited; production arm of Warner Bros. Animation Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globes Critics' Choice Awards Annie Awards Heartland Film Festival Kids' Choice Awards Trivia * This company never produces G-rated films at all, since every one of its feature-length films is rated PG by the MPAA, due to the rating system being more strict. **However, ''Jaybross 4'' is the only Warner Animation Group to be rated G by the MPAA, while ''Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal ''is the only Warner Animation Group to be rated PG-13 by the MPAA. * Warner Animation Group is similar to Illumination Entertainment. See also * Warner Bros. Animation Category:Company Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros.